


Deep Space

by High_Functioning_Goddess_of_Mischief



Category: Inspired from Explorers, Muse, Space - Fandom, Travelling - Fandom, night - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7230841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/High_Functioning_Goddess_of_Mischief/pseuds/High_Functioning_Goddess_of_Mischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a fluffy little one shot from my fav ship Belldom! Please give it a try! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep Space

The night sky was so beautiful, it always had been like that, all those stars twinkling different colours, shining upon the earth.

The moon illuminating the world around us, everything was at peace, the whole world was asleep, safe and sound. Like it stood still for just a second. 

I wish I could travel through space with the man right beside me. The man I loved so much in my live. I look at my drummer, laying sound asleep in my arms, his chest slowly rising and falling. The movement so peaceful. 

I moved a little closer to him and kiss his forehead. I lay my head down and stare back into the night sky. Eyes tracing patterns in the million dots that are the stars. 

I wish someone could free us from this world. 


End file.
